


Man, the Man is Non-Stop

by thecommodore_squid (orphan_account)



Series: A Historical Relic and a History Professor Walk into a Bar- [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Blow Jobs, Bucky is Obsessed With Hamilton, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hamilton References, Hand Jobs, Helppp, M/M, Modern Bucky, Office Sex, Steve is annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thecommodore_squid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Steve,” Bucky said, letting his face melt into faux-solemnity. “You know that<em> when push comes to shove, I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love</em>,” Bucky sang.</p><p>Steve groaned, closing his eyes as Bucky continued to sing.</p><p>AKA<br/>It had to happen eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man, the Man is Non-Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this may or may not be the dirtiest thing I've ever written and I'm really embarrassed about it and it's literally not even that dirty oh my god I'm terrible and I blame all of you guys.
> 
> Aaanyways.
> 
> I guess you technically don't need to read Steve Rogers Versus the Classics to read this. But. It would probably make more sense? Although this really doesn't need a lot of context except History Professor!Bucky and Cap!Steve being baes.
> 
> Okay. All mistakes are my own. I love comments and kudos more than I love myself.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Steve came awake slowly, like he was drifting through a pleasant haze of warmth and happiness. He rarely woke up through such a feeling, so he clung to it as consciousness gradually descended on his mind.

 

Bucky shifted, and Steve let his eyes flutter open. Like usual, Bucky was completely sprawled on top of him because Bucky was a cat secretly controlling a hot guy’s body.

 

Bucky rubbed his lightly stubbled face against Steve’s chest, and Steve felt goosebumps appear. Steve shivered lightly and ran a hand down Bucky’s bare back. Bucky made a sleepy noise. “Mmmifmmht,” he mumbled incoherently.

 

“What was that, Buck?”

 

“Mmmifmmht,” Bucky said with a little bit more insistence.

 

Steve laughed softly and had to remind himself not to smile too hard. That would be creepy.

 

Bucky opened his eyes to a squint that looked kind of hilariously disoriented. “Whattimeisit,” he croaked.

 

“Early,” Steve answered.

 

Bucky wrinkled his nose, glaring at the wall. “Why.”

 

“I mean... I know time is a social construct, but it’s been a pretty consistent one for a while now.”

 

Bucky whined. “Stevie, ‘m not awake enough for clever banter.”

 

“Well ex _cuse_ me, Professor Barnes.” Bucky shivered, and Steve blinked. “Huh. Interesting. You like it when I call you that.”

 

Bucky’s cheeks flushed. “I do not.”

 

“ _Very_ interesting,” Steve teased. He pressed a kiss to the top of Bucky’s head. “My arm’s asleep.”

 

“My arm’s gone,” Bucky shot back.

 

Steve rolled his eyes. “You can’t use that on me.”

 

“That’s because you’re the biggest asshole of a boyfriend and you don’t even care that I’m an amputee,” Bucky complained.

 

Steve scoffed. “Face it, Buck. You’ve desensitized me.”

 

(They both knew that this was a lie. Just last week, Steve had broken a guy’s nose for calling Bucky a cripple.)

 

“I’ve created a monster.”

 

“You love me.”

 

Bucky smiled and propped himself up on his elbow so that he could lean down to give Steve a proper kiss. Steve ignored the morning breath because the kiss was so nice. “More and more every day.”

 

“Oh my god. That was so sappy.”

 

“Steve,” Bucky said, letting his face melt into faux-solemnity. “You know that _when push comes to shove, I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love_ ,” Bucky sang.

 

Steve groaned, closing his eyes as Bucky continued to sing.

 

“ _You say our love is draining and you can’t go_ -“

 

“Buuuuuuuuuuuck.”

 

“ _You’ll be the one complaining when I am_ -“

 

“Bucky. Oh my god.”

 

Steve waited it out as Bucky finished the song, trying not to smile. Because Bucky was the most amazing person Steve knew, but he was not a good singer. And it was fucking adorable.

 

When Bucky had finished, he whacked Steve’s pecks, sitting up a little bit. “Oh, hey. You know how the spring semester just ended and I have summer mostly away from the office?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I want to go pick up some supplies from my office to bring home today. Wanna come with me?”

 

Steve pretended to think about it. “If I do, will you refrain from singing Hamilton songs for five minutes?”

 

Bucky looked legitimately offended. “ _No_.” He scrambled out of bed, and Steve’s eyes flicked down to where Bucky was still completely naked. He felt himself blush furiously. “How can you be annoyed with Hamilton?”

 

“I’m... not...” Steve said slowly, struggling to keep his eyes on Bucky’s face. “You just sing it _a lot_.”

 

Bucky scowled. “ _I am slow to anger, but I toe the line, as I reckon with the effects of your life on mine. I look back on where I’ve failed, and in every place I checked the only common thread has been your disrespect_.”

 

Steve made a face. “You’re being so over-dramatic. I know you’re trying to be clever with the Hamilton quotes but-“

 

“ _If you’ve got something to say, name a time and a place, face-to-face_.”

 

Steve sighed. He kicked off the bed sheets, letting his legs splay open as he sat on the edge of the mattress. He didn’t miss the way Bucky’s eyes flicked down. “Never mind.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes and strolled into the kitchen after stepping into a pair of sweats. Steve followed, putting on his boxers from last night. “We’ll head over to the university after breakfast?” Bucky asked.

 

“And a shower.”

 

Bucky frowned, and Steve could tell by the slight glaze to his eyes that he was thinking about last night. “A shower is probably necessary,” he conceded, sitting down on a stool. “Can you call Sam and tell him to come make us French toast?”

 

“Sam is at his mother’s house in DC for the weekend, so no. _I_ can make you French toast.”

 

Bucky wrinkled his nose. “Stevie, I love you more than anything in the world, but your cooking is not excellent.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes, sitting on the stool next to Bucky. “You try growing up in the thirties and making due with all this food.”

 

Bucky sighed. “Here we go.”

 

Steve shot him a glare. “I’m not gonna go on a rant about rationing,” he said gloomily.

 

Bucky stood and kissed Steve on the cheek as he made his way to the refrigerator. “I’ll make us some eggs.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Have you ever thought about how much of an asshole Aaron Burr is in Non-Stop?” Bucky asked absentmindedly. “Hamilton’s like, ‘Burr, you’re a better lawyer than me.’ And Burr’s like, ‘...Okay.’”

 

Steve sighed fondly. “Yeah, that was an asshole move.”

 

“I love Aaron Burr.”

 

“He killed Alexander Hamilton.”

 

“I love him.”

 

Steve watched as Bucky started making the eggs, staring unashamedly at the way the muscles of his back shifted. And his ass looked really nice in those sweatpants. And his bedhead was so endearing.

 

“Stop staring,” Bucky said without looking at him.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Steve said with a little shrug. “Hard not to.”

 

Bucky rolled his shoulders and shot Steve a little smirk. “You tryin’ to sweet-talk me, Rogers?”

 

“Is it working?”

 

“Maybe,” Bucky said, smiling. “Maybe I’m on the brink of initiating a make out session because your moves are so smooth, but I need one more really clever one-liner to do it.”

 

Steve was about to say something really sappy, but he thought of something better first. He grinned. “ _If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it_.”

 

Bucky laughed delightedly. “We didn’t meet during a war, you asshole.”

 

“The war of _love_ ,” Steve declared with a theatrically tragic tone.

 

“You’re such a dork. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Bucky somehow managed to burn the eggs. Steve sighed as he ate them. If he and Bucky ever got married, they’d need to adopt Sam or something to ensure they had good food every now and then.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky led Steve through the vacant hallways of the university. “Steve, I have a plan.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Summer vacation means a significantly reduced workload for me,” Bucky said. “And almost all of it can be done from home. So we’re going to have a lot of sex.”

 

“Okay,” Steve said, reaching out and threading their fingers together.

 

Bucky gave him a happy smile. “Great.”

 

“We should go on vacation,” Steve said. “I’ve never been on a vacation before.”

 

Bucky blinked slowly. “You’ve never- how did I not know this? Stevie, you’ve never been on a vacation?”

 

“Buck, if I lived in a Hooverville, I did not have money to spend a few weeks in the Bahamas,” Steve said wryly.

 

“But what about when you got defrosted?”

 

“Saving remote places from weird threats is not vacation.”

 

“Huh,” Bucky said slowly. “Well, that settles it. We’re going on vacation. The Avengers will be able to function without you.”

 

“Where would we go?”

 

Bucky thought about it. “I don’t really know. We could go anywhere.”

 

“I want to go to Ireland.”

 

Bucky gave him a quizzical look.

 

“I’ve never been. My ma used to say such wonderful things about it, even though she literally ran away from it to live in America. Funny how we romanticize the past.”

 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, his eyes all soft and affectionate. “Let’s go to Ireland.”

 

“Okay.”

 

They reached Bucky’s office, and Bucky unlocked the door and flipped on the lights. “Help me gather all the papers in the desk.”

 

They worked in silence for a while, gathering Bucky’s shit to stuff into his backpack in Bucky’s weird method of organization that only he understood. (When Steve had introduced him to Pepper, they’d ended up rambling to each other about how they structure binders, which was another thing to add to Steve’s list of _Things I Did Not Find Hot Until I Met Bucky Barnes_.)

 

After they’d put together most of the stuff Bucky wanted, Bucky sat in his swivel chair and sighed, letting his legs fall open, which was kind of tauntingly attractive from Steve’s position sitting on the floor.

 

“Is there anyone in this building right now?” Steve asked.

 

“There shouldn’t be. I mean, there are no summer classes in this building.”

 

“So, this room is pretty private?”

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “Steven Grant Rogers.”

 

Steve moved so that he was kneeling between Bucky’s legs, looking up at him through his lashes. “James Buchanan Barnes.”

 

Bucky swallowed, and Steve tracked the movement of his throat with his eyes. “We can’t have sex in my office.”

 

Steve sat back, frowning. “You sure?”

 

“No,” Bucky admitted, watching Steve almost hungrily.

 

Steve hesitated, not wanting to pressure Bucky. “What makes you feel weird about it?”

 

Bucky shrugged. “Anybody could walk in.”

 

“Well,” Steve said slowly. “Nobody’s supposed to be in this building, and I could pretty thoroughly bar your door if you wanted me to.”

 

“That sounds really hot,” Bucky said, cracking a smile. He let his legs fall wider open, fluttering his eyelashes. “Bar the door, Captain. Before I let you _ravage_ my body.”

 

Steve laughed. “It’s not as hot as it sounds,” he said, getting to his feet. He pushed the desk in front of the door and locked it for good measure. “You feel safe now? Or do you not want to do it? Either way’s fine with me,” Steve said, making sure he sounded neutral.

 

Bucky smiled softly at him. “I love you.”

 

“Right back at ya, pal.”

 

“Get over here and have office sex with me.”

 

Steve returned to his place between Bucky’s legs, running his hands up and down Bucky’s thighs. “You sure?”

 

“Yeah. Come up here so I can kiss you.”

 

Steve shook his head. “I want to suck your dick.”

 

Bucky ran his hand through Steve’s hair. “Why?”

 

Why did dick-sucking need a justification? “C’mon, Buck. How can you... _say no to this_?”

 

Bucky looked at him helplessly. “You’re not allowed to seduce me with Hamilton references.”

 

“I play dirty,” Steve said, waggling his eyebrows.

 

“Sexy,” Bucky teased. Steve popped open the button of Bucky’s jeans and slid the zipper down, letting his hand brush against where he knew Bucky’s dick was. Bucky’s breath hitched, and Steve hooked his fingers around the waistline of Bucky’s pants, tugging them down until they were around his ankles.

 

“How’s that for sexy?” Steve said smugly.

 

“You are a dork,” Bucky muttered.

 

Steve closed his hand around the base of Bucky’s dick before leaning forward to lick at the head, watching in satisfaction as Bucky hardened. Steve licked once up the shaft, and Bucky made a small noise, his hand going tight in the short strands of Steve’s hair.

 

Steve took Bucky fully into his mouth, not really paying much mind to finesse. He figured office sex was probably more about chasing an orgasm than drawing it out. He hollowed his cheeks and took Bucky down to the base, then pulled back and tongued at the head.

 

“If you... keep this up,” Bucky gasped, “I am not going to last long.”

 

“That’s the idea,” Steve said before diving back in, speeding up his pace. Bucky angled his hips as if he couldn’t help it, seeking a more effective angle. When Steve let his teeth lightly brush against Bucky’s dick, Bucky gave a full-body shudder, and Steve had to reach down to palm himself through his own jeans, needing some friction for himself.

 

“Fuck,” Bucky rasped quietly, breathing harshly. His hips jerked forward, and Steve tried not to gag. He closed a hand around Bucky’s hipbone to keep him still. “Sorry,” Bucky managed, and Steve hummed to tell him that it was okay.

 

Bucky tugged hard at Steve’s hair, and Steve let his eyes slide shut. He wanted to stick a hand down his pants, but he was holding Bucky in place with one hand and tracing the sensitive skin of Bucky’s hole with the other. So, Steve’s dick was going neglected. Which was fine. Because this was about Bucky.

 

Bucky let out a shaking breath and whispered, “’M close.”

 

(They were always so quiet with each other, as if they were afraid someone else would hear- as if they wanted to keep the whispers and little noises as something that was just reserved for them.)

 

When Bucky tipped over the edge with a little whimper, Steve swallowed him down. He leaned back on his heels and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as Bucky closed his eyes and smiled at the ceiling.

 

Steve reached into his pants to jerk himself off, but Bucky made a soft noise of protest. “Hey, no. Get up here. Lemme do it,” he mumbled, loose-limbed and relaxed.

 

“That’s okay,” Steve whispered earnestly.

 

“No,” Bucky argued ineloquently, but Steve just sighed and got up, perching himself as lightly as he could on Bucky’s lap.

 

Bucky kissed him slowly and reached into Steve’s boxers, closing his hand around his dick to jerk him off. Steve shivered, pressing open-mouthed kisses to any piece of skin he could find: Bucky’s lips, his chin, his cheeks, his neck.

 

God, he loved this man so much.

 

When he reached his own release, he collapsed his weight almost completely to Bucky’s chest. Bucky kissed his hair and mumbled, “My hand is all gross now, so I’m not gonna touch you.”

 

“I’ll help clean up in a minute,” Steve promised, still plastered to Bucky’s body. “My jeans are probably in a similar state.”

 

Bucky glanced down and cringed. “Why do people ever have sex in public spaces? How do they hide the mess?”

 

“I guess we’ll have to figure it out,” Steve said.

 

They clung to each other in the quiet.

 

“It’s starting to get really gross,” Bucky complained.

 

Steve groaned and pushed himself to his feet, glancing down at his unbuttoned/ruined jeans and Bucky’s state of half-nakedness. “This is certainly a picture. Let’s get clean. I saw a bathroom across the hall.”

 

“This is why you’re the strategist in the relationship,” Bucky mumbled, letting himself be dazedly pulled to his feet. And yeah, okay, his hand was totally gross right now.

 

“What does that make you in this relationship?”

 

“Resident Hamilton expert.”

 

“We need to see that eventually,” Steve said, dragging the desk out of the way so they could access the bathroom.

 

“Do you think you could get special Captain America tickets?” Bucky asked, his eyes going comically hopeful.

 

Steve frowned. “That would be unfair.”

 

Bucky sighed heavily. “Figures.”

 

They cleaned up as best as they could, Bucky sleepily but happily talking about something funny that Clint had done the other day.

 

They walked back out into the hall, as presentable as they were going to get, and Bucky pointed at the office door. “ _The room where it happens_.”

 

Steve laughed. “You’re such a nerd.”

 

Bucky grinned, and Steve couldn’t help but press a kiss to the expression.

 

Bucky grabbed his backpack while Steve pushed the desk back into its original spot. “C’mon, Stevie. Let’s go home and then go to Ireland. And then see Hamilton when we come back.”

 

“You have a very well-thought-out plan,” Steve said, slinging an arm across Bucky’s shoulders as they walked to the exit of the building. “I would love to.”

 

“The more I think about a vacation, the more I love the idea,” Bucky said after a thoughtful moment. “You need a break.”

 

“I have breaks literally all the time. The world doesn’t need saving on a daily basis.”

 

“Don’t lie to yourself. You’ve been non-stop since 1918.”

 

Steve laughed. “You’re probably right.”

 

Bucky started to sing Non-Stop under his breath as they walked home. Steve pretended to be annoyed, but he was really just happy. And later, when he and Bucky actually booked tickets for a trip to Ireland, Steve pressed Bucky into the sheets of their bed and told him just as much between fervent kisses.

 

“You make me happy, Buck.”

 

And Bucky just gave a wide smile. “Right back at ya, Stevie.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thecommodoresquid)


End file.
